


Tied with a ribbon

by helia7



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: M/M, crackfic, yellow-blue ribbon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helia7/pseuds/helia7
Summary: Emil planned a little surprise for Lalli, but there might be a mistake in the execution.





	Tied with a ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> Crackfic for Synchronized Screaming.  
> For the prompt "Emil/Any - why is there a Swedish soldier in my bed?"
> 
> Thanks again to Kiraly for proofreading.

_These doors all look the same._ Emil grumbles as he walks along the long rows of Keuruu’s military apartments in the murk of down. He’s still half asleep. But Lalli will be back soon, and he has planned a little surprise for him. The bag he’s carrying is packed with the items he needs; flowers, leather cuffs and a yellow-blue ribbon.

_This is it._ He opens the door and enters the tiny, plain room. He doesn’t need to switch on the light to find the bed.

His clothes fall on the floor with a faint rustle; shirt, trousers, pants and his socks too. He carefully arranges the flowers on the bed and sits down. Now comes the ribbon – it must go to the strategically most important place. He fumbles with it for a while to knot an exquisite bow.

_Lalli’s long, thin fingers will be busy untying it soon_. The heat of excitement rushes through his body.

_Patience, Emil._

An eager smirk appears on his face as his hands slip into the leather cuffs and he lies down on the bed. _Lalli will love this._ I _will love this_.

He shifts a little to find the most seductive position. Hands above head, legs open – one slightly pulled up – and his half-aroused, ribboned cock pointing towards the door.

_Perfect_.

Now all he needs to do is wait.

*

An angry bellow shakes the quarters of the base. Emil wakes with a start. A big bearded man stands in the door and more and more faces are popping up behind him. All the eyes are fixed on Emil. And the yellow-blue ribbon.

_Oh shit._ He panics.

The burly man is shouting again – this time in Swedish.

“Why is there a Swedish soldier in my bed?!”


End file.
